narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Telmarine Age of Narnia
of Miraz leading his army.]] The Telmarine Age of Narnia (1998-2303) began with the invasion of the Kingdom of Narnia by most of the people of Telmar (the Telmarine Conquest) at the end of Narnia's Dark Age (after the disappearance of the Pevensie monarchs) and technically includes the two time periods that followed. The leader of the Telmarines during this conquest was King Caspian I, or Caspian the Conqueror, who vanquished the lawless country and built his own capital city at the heart of Narnia, far from the north, south, and the ocean, leaving Cair Paravel to be abandoned. Caspian I established the long-lived Telmarine Dynasty, specifically the first half, known as the Caspian Dynasty or Early Telmarine Dynasty. Caspian I also founded the Telmarine-Narnian Army. Upon this conquest, the Telmarines amassed not only control of the mainland Narnia, but its imperial territories like the Lone Islands, making the King of Narnia also the Emperor of the Lone Islands. This era had ultimately lasted for a total of 305 Narnian years. =Telmarine Conquest= See 'Telmarine Conquest' for the full article After discovering the state of anarchy within the Kingdom of Narnia because of the political, economic, and social decay it had suffered during its Dark Age, the desperate and ravenous Telmarines began their conquest of Narnia. The new Telmarine presence in Narnia introduced borders separating the far north of Archenland from themselves and discontinuing full relationships with the neighbouring country. Many talking animals and other native creatures, later called the "Old Narnians," fled into the woods as the Telmarines' policy of human supremacy banished them from the area. The Telmarines instituted a new nobility and organised military, abandoning the former Narnian capital of Cair Paravel, away from the Bight of Calormen in the Great Eastern Ocean, and establishing a new one in the heart of Narnia. This didn't mean that the Telmarines did not rule the Merpeople's sea nation, Galma, Terebinthia, the Seven Isles, and the Lone Islands. During this Age, Narnia was an ally of Calormen since the royals married to each other both in Narnia and Telmar and probebly helped Calormen defeat its bourdering enemies in its west and south. The reinstitution of the tolerance of talking animals (who made up the majority of the Old Narnians) only began with the reign of King Caspian X who actually sided with the Old Narnians, rather than his fellow Telmarine-Narnians, due to an understanding of the Old Narnians' plight, and a destiny to obtain his rightful throne from his villainous uncle Miraz. Caspian went as far as to help the Old Narnians instigate and succeed in the Narnian Revolution, after which eighty percent of his people left, allowing the Old Narnians to take back their land. However, although Caspian himself was born a Telmarine-Narnian, because he had aided them in their revolution, the Old Narnians allowed him to rule as the next Narnian monarch, and this is generally accepted as the end of the Telmarine Age in 2303. Cair Paravel was once again the capital of Narnia, and the Age of Exploration had begun, in which Calormen was once more an enemy of Narnia. However, because Caspian and his heirs still had Telmarine blood in them, Telmarine control technically didn't end until the tragic Calormene Conquest at the end of the Later Ages. de:Telmarisches Zeitalter von Narnia fr:Âge des Telmarins de Narnia Category:Conflicts Category:Time Periods of Narnia Category:Narnian Dynasties Category:History